


Your Skin

by furiouscatlover



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Happy Ending, Homophobia, Ink Soulmates, Kissing, M/M, Soulmates, kaito is a huge homophobe yet he's so hecking gay, this is so ooc im sowwwwwy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouscatlover/pseuds/furiouscatlover
Summary: im sorry its so ooc im a terrible writer i wanna die





	Your Skin

"Mr. Saihara, would you please stop drawing on your arms and pay attention?" A sharp voice brought me out of my doodles and made me snap my head up. 

My teacher was staring at me, along with the entire class.

"Sorry," I mumbled. My cheeks flushed and I pulled my hat down over my eyes. 

I tried focusing on what the teacher was saying, but anxiety was running through my head. I picked up my blue pen and began doodling on my arms.

Some part of me did this for fun, but another part did this to get my soulmate's attention, whoever they were. 

I held my breath as I saw words slowly being written on my right arm. When it finished, my heart sank a little.

**hi would you mind stopping thnx**

It was better than nothing. We had only talked 3 other times, but I felt connected. Of course, though, because that's what soulmates were. Always connected. 

_sorry. bored._

**anxiety??**

_a little... i've been thinking._

**about me?? aww you shouldnt have!!!**

_actually, yeah. i feel like i should know something about you, other than the fact that your_ _favorite color is purple because it's your hair color._

 

**my beloved, i know who you are!! i see you a lot. i dont think you like me, though.**

 

I inhaled.

_why wouldn't i??_

 

**because!! anyways, im too busy with my stuff to deal with such peasants as urself!!!**

I dropped my pen in frustration and waited for the bell. As I was waiting, I thought about someone who could be my soulmate. I tapped my desk anxiously. 

The bell rang, and I gathered my things, not seeing the three words on my skin.

**its a lie!!!**

\--- I was walking home when I heard a familiar laugh behind me. 

"Saihara-chan!" I turned to see no one other than Kokichi Ouma. He was running towards me, smiling.

"Hello, Ouma-kun," I greeted him as he finished catching up to me and walked next to me. 

"Geez, so cold, Saihara! Why do you have to be so mean?"

I simply shrugged, not feeling up to his antics today. He continued to talk about something that had happened today involving one of his friends Kiibo getting covered in noodles. 

We reached his small apartment. He walked up to the door and waved to me. I did back, then continued walking to my house, where I know no one would be waiting for me.

I opened the door and, as I expected, no one. I put down my bag and grabbed a pen. 

_hey_

I almost laughed as I realized this was almost exactly like texting.

**woah!! are u that desperate???**

_what?_

**i was just talking to you... wow!!**

_ok well nevermind then_

Did he mean during class? Probably. 

I set the pen down and went to my room.

\---

"Saihara-kun, why are you writing on your arm so much?" My friend Kaito asked me.   
  


"I dunno," I shrugged.

"Are you talkin' to your soulmate?" He pressed.

"Uh, yes. I have a feeling I know who it is. Why do you ask?" 

"No reason. Just want to be involved with my sidekick's life! Anyways, who's the lucky lady?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"W-Well, I don't really think i-it's a girl, and I'm not r-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Saihara, ya know I fully support you, but we've talked about this. I don't like talkin' about fag-" he paused for a second before correcting himself, "that community."

"A-Ah, right, sorry," I apologize, reaching for my hat to pull over my eyes. 

"Anyways, who ever it is will be lucky to have you as a soulmate, a sidekick to the Luminary of the Stars!" Kaito pumped his fists together and cheered.

Before I could say anything, the bell rang for us to get to class. I hurried off. 

\---

**the sky sure is pretty tonight, huh??**

Words formed on my skin. I dropped my pencil for studying and grabbed a pen.

_yeah._

**like ur-**

And that was it. Nothing else. It just cut off. I was so frustrated I could cry, but I didn't. 

I went back to my studies.

\---

Kaito had gathered at my locker again. 

"Hey, bro, erm, I wanted to tell you something. After school," He said nervously. His face was flushed a little.

I almost asked what it was, but he ran away in a hurry. Shrugging, I headed to class.

Kokichi was in my English class. He sat next to me. I greeted him as he flicked paper into Kiibo's hair.

"Hey, Saihara-chan! Got any purple pens? I ran out last night. I was writing up plans for my evil organization! We have over 10,000 members!" He didn't look up from piling up the amount of paper in the poor robot's hair.

"Maybe," I said. I dug through my backpack and... bingo! An old pen. Purple. I handed it to him, to which he snatched it and smiled.

"How convenient! Now all of Japan is saved! You're the hero, my beloved! We couldn't have done it without you!" Kokichi's eyes lit up.

"That's... a lie, Ouma-kun," I smiled a little.

"You never know," He beamed back.

\---

The bell rang as students began piling out. I waited by my locker for Kaito.

"Hey, Saihara-kun," I heard behind me. I turned (with a feeling of nostalgia) to see Kaito approaching me.

"Hi," I said. "What did you want to say?"

He inhaled. Then exhaled.

"I really like you," He said breathlessly.

"What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Damnit, don't make me say it again!" He grabbed my arms and shook me a little. "Why are ya so fuckin' dense, man? I like you! And it's a sin! I think I'm your soulmate."

"M-My soulmate? Momota, I don't-" Again, he cut me off.

"You don't understand," He growled. Then he kissed me.

His lips were... chapped. Rough. I broke away, shocked. I didn't like the idea of him kissing me.

I wanted to say something, but chocked words came out of my mouth. I ran home, forgetting my backpack and everything else. I didn't stop running until I reached my bedroom, and I cocooned myself in my blankets, crying. God. I'm worthless.

When I finally stopped drowning in self pity, I took a pen and scribbled on my arm.

_if u know who i am, you live near me. meet me in shinjuki gyoen park. 10 mins._

**whhhhhhhy should i? :P**

_please._

**okay, fine! anything for my beloved!!!**

I swore that sounded familiar, but I didn't dwell on it. I took my hat, and ran to the park. I took a bus, hopped off, and waited.

The suspense was killing me. The anxiety, too.

What if my soulmate, who ever they were, didn't like me?

What if hated me?

What if-

"Saihara-chan!" I heard a familiar voice sing out behind me.

It was Kokichi.

"Fancy meeting you here!" He grinned.

"Ah, h-hello."

"What'cha doing?" 

"Um, waiting for s-someone."

"Cool. Who?"

I realized I didn't know who. "My soulmate, who ever that is?"

I started fiddling with a pen randomly, taking the cap on and off. Kokichi had started talking and blabbing about things I wasn't really listening to, just admiring how... cute he was (I'd never admit it out loud obviously). Suddenly, the blue ink leaked all over my hands.

"-and so I told Iruma, 'shut your-'," Kokichi stopped.

"Shit," I sighed.

I noticed something. His hands had turned blue. 

Wait.

"Ouma-kun, your hands."

"Oh no! The Smurf disease, it's happening! Shuichi, remember me! Tell my story!" Kokichi started 'dying', falling to the floor dramatically. 

"No. You don't think..." I started, but trailed off at the thought.

"We're soulmates? That's so weird. I'd never wanna be soulmates with you, Saihara-chan. You're so... Saihara."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I dunno. Saihara is... well, he smells like vanilla. Which is my least favorite scent, by the way. And he had that stupid hat, covering those stupid eyes. His lips say the weirdest stuff, too! And they're so soft looking," Kokichi trailed off, then realized his mistake.

"Oh.?" I asked, feeling a little bold. I leaned in a little and noticed a million little purple freckles.

"Obviously it's a lie," He continued. I leaned in so our noses were almost touching.

"So if I kissed you, you wouldn't kiss back?" 

"Of course no-" I cut him off by kissing him, tilting my head and closing my eyes like they do in the movies.

I felt him kiss back, and fireworks sparked in my chest. With ink on my hands, I ran them through Kokichi's hair, kissing deeper and deeper until I was out of air.

We broke away, and I felt the cold air hit my lips.

"So you don't like me, huh?" I asked.

"Not one bit!" Kokichi grinned, wiping off his mouth.

"That's a lie, isn't it?"

"Yep! Saihara-chan got me there!"

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry its so ooc im a terrible writer i wanna die


End file.
